


Seperti Angin

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Hanya ketidaksengajaan saja Chiba membuat Rinka begitu penasaran.





	Seperti Angin

**Author's Note:**

> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belong to Matsui sensei.
> 
> And this plot by Alien jeruk.

Chiba hanya tak sengaja, mengibaskan poninya sehingga membuat Rinka termangu sesaat.

 

Ah... Karenanya Chiba terus mengatakannya berulang kali. Bahkan beberapa surat dari robekan buku tulisnya sudah tak terhitung banyaknya yang ia berikan untuk Rinka. Bahwa hal ini bukanlah sebuah keberuntungan belaka. Banyak hal yang lebih pasti lagi. Dan menurut Chiba, Rinka pasti sudah tau hal yang benar-benar ada bukan?

 

"Jadi, Chiba-kun apa kali ini sungguhan?", Rinka masih bertanya padanya walaupun posisi mereka tengah berada diatas pohon sambil mengintai target dari teropong pada sniper dihadapan mereka.

 

Dari balik poninya, Chiba memperhatikan bagaimana wajah partnernya tersebut tetap datar seperti biasa walau beberapa saat setelahnya terlihat agak memerah. Chiba tak ketahuan siapapun tengah meneliti ekspresi seorang tsundere sejati dari seantero banyaknya penghuni kelas 3E.

 

"Jadi Chiba-kun, bagaimanakah hal itu terjadi? Seperti biasanya atau bagaimana?", Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Rinka terlontar ditengah praktikum Kimia tengah berlangsung. Bahkan Okuda yang duduk disebelah Rinka hampir saja salah memasukan cairan Etyl kedalam Alkohol dalam tabung reaksi diatas meja kelompok mereka. Sementara Karma yang duduk disebelahnya asyik membaca bukunya sendiri.

 

"Hayami-san, terlalu khawatir atau ragu-ragu? Ini pertanyaan ke Empat kalinya kalau tidak dihitung sejak jam istirahat hingga pelajaran matematika sebelumnya". Chiba akhirnya balik bertanya setelah keributan akibat Koro-sensei berubah menjadi cairan berwarna abu-abu berkecepatan tinggi mereda.

 

Rinka sendiri hanya diam dan kilat di iris hijaunya masih menandakan jika ia masih penasaran. Kelanjutannya jika ditanyakan adalah hal yang egois.

 

"Hei, aku ingin kau lebih percaya diri", Ujar Rinka setelah melemparkan sekotak permen rasa coklat ketika hari -entah-Valentine-atau-apa karna semua teman perempuan di kelasnya memberikan hadiah kepada teman laki-laki kecuali seorang siswa plontos yang terkenal akan kemesuman.

 

"Aku menyukaimu", Chiba berkata sambil melewati Rinka untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya kemudian berjalan disisinya.

 

Apakah bisa Chiba ucapkan seumur hidupnya, Chiba hanya berpikir semoga Rinka menerima dirinya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

 

Musim panas telah tiba, seragam sekolah berganti pula. Lengan pendek dengan cardigan berwarna krem berpadu apik bersama dasi pita berwarna merah. Para siswa mulai bermain dengan kejahilannya. Tak terkecuali Chiba. Ia bahkan sudah bergabung dengan squad penyempurna tank Itona. Namun sangat disayangkan ketika proyek mereka gagal setelah ketahuan Kataoka dan yang lainnya hingga mereka harus diomeli sampai jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

 

Istirahat kali ini agak sepi dalam ruang kelas, hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada disana. Rinka mendekat ke tempat duduknya kemudian dengan cepat menyingkap poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah Chiba. 

 

Chiba sendiri terbelalak tak percaya kemudian memandang Rinka dengan lebih jelas sekarang.

 

"Aku memandangmu sekarang Chiba-kun karna ingin meyakinkanmu", Tangannya masih menempel didahi Chiba saat itu. Dan Chiba mengangguk kaku. Wajahnya agak panas. Di hadapannya sendiri, Rinka sudah merona pula serupa dengan dirinya. Kemudian dengan terburu-buru menarik tangannya dari dahi Chiba dan duduk di bangku depannya. 

 

Memandang bekal makan siang dengan canggung. Meski egois kelanjutannya.

 

Perasaan yang tak terelakkan. Ketika liburan di pulau yang berakhir dengan dramatis seperti film action yang pernah Chiba tonton ketika akhir pekan tiba.

 

Diantara Chiba dan Rinka. Ada gaya tarik yang kuat diantaranya. Perasaan yang tak terkalahkan.

 

Walaupun penghalang yang tinggi sekalipun, seperti tekanan dari orang tua masing-masing yang menekan mereka hingga akhirnya jatuh ke kelas penuh dengan pembelajaran saat ini. Debaran yang akhirnya mempertemukan mereka, ketika Lovro-sensei yang menentukan jika mereka adalah sepasang bibit sniper unggul. Kelebihan yang unik. 

 

Jika suatu saat mereka dipersatukan, maka itu adalah suatu hal yang tak ter-elakkan. Hubungan yang saling memilin antara satu sama lain. Kesempatan itu ada didunia yang luas diluar lingkup Kemampuan mereka berada. Hanya sekali dan sebuah saja.

 

Meskipun nanti banyak hal yang terjadi, disana ada kebenaran yang tak tergoyahkan. Chiba percaya pada masa depan yang lebih baik. Dan Rinka ada diposisi tak tau apapun, kecuali fakta bahwa ia juga menyukai Chiba Ryunosuke. Classmate juga partner nya sesama sniper dari kelas 3E. 

 

Owari.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read ^^


End file.
